heads and hearts
by fashiongirl97
Summary: After a long case that made them all stop and think, Gibbs seeks refuge with the one person who knows him best of all. An evening in her office leads to them sharing bourbon, chinese and for the first time in nearly a decade, something a little more magic


_**Disclaimer – I don't own NCIS**_

_**Author's not – this is something I wrote whilst in germany last week. I hope it is ok, sorry about grammar and punctuation as per usual.**_

_**Head and Hearts **_

Sometimes, we have to let our heart rule our head. Sometimes, doing what seems right in our head leaves our hearts broken. Life has a way of making us choose love or logic. For most people love wins hands down, yet for some, their stubbornness makes them choose logic. IT also makes them silently regret their choice for the rest of their lives. The amount of people who choose logic over love is so small that for the majority of people logic isn't even considered. Yet for those few, life is just a road of signpost reminders unwilling to let you forget the choice you made. The worst reminder, if that is the right term, is when you see the person you loved and left behind happy with someone else. It's that feeling that you want nothing more than to be with them, yet you know you've broken their heart once, and that by doing it again would make you no happier. But it's the decision you have to make when you see the one they're with isn't making them truly happy. That the person they're with doesn't make them smile that very same smile that made you weak at the knees and truth be told still does. Instead it's a smirk, or a mask put on for public viewing. It's when you notice the little things: the new cloths or hair cut that they've been influenced to get. Why are they with someone who can't accept and love them for who they really are? It's then, when you see that, and you know you'd accept them for who they are if it were you – because that's the way you loved them, and always will.

Jenny Sheppard had to watch day in day out as Jethro put on that smirk, fake smile. As his eyes no longer sparked and his laugh no longer it up the room. She had to sit back and watch as Hollis influenced his style. That iconic style that he'd always had, for as long as she had known him. But she couldn't stop it; she was for the first time in her life powerless. She had broken his heart once, and that was once too many. Jenny just couldn't bring herself to break his heart once more, even if she knew she should. So instead, she watched as he stayed later at work – to avoid Hollis. As he spent less time in her office- because Hollis got Jealous, and spent less and less time with those whom he considered family.

One night though, after a case which had made them all stop and think, Jethro came into her office, long after the rest of the agency had gone home, with a bag of Chinese take away in his hand. He did what he had always done before the accident: he barged into her office, walked over to the sofa, and began plating the food up on the coffee table. With a smile she stood up and smoothed down her short pencil skirt and walked over to meet him. They sat in relative silence as they ate. This: take away in her office at night, had been a regular occurrence just a few months ago. Yet after Mexico it had stopped, they had stopped and along had come Hollis.

Jenny was just taking a mouthful of her Chou main when Jethro decided to break the silence.

"She finished it." He stated.

Jenny looked up at him confused. Yet just as he had always done since her first day on his team he read her like a book.

"Hollis, she finished it."

"Jethro…I'm so sorry. I didn't know. When?"

"Last week, she found out about Shannon and Kelly, guess she couldn't cope."

"I'm sorry Jethro, I honestly am."

"Don't be, I'm not."

"Oh." Jenny replied. She was slightly shocked at his honestly. Jethro wasn't one for big sentimental statements or for direct honesty where his feelings were concerned. HE usually just kept his feelings caged up.

"I thought you'd be happy. You didn't like her after all."

"Jethro, just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want you to be unhappy."

After that the two became silent once more. Yet as Jenny took a sip of her bourbon Jethro once more decided to break the silence.

"She thought we were having an affair you know?"

"What?" Jenny said in shock after she had managed to recover from nearly choking on her drink.

"She decided that because you knew me so well, cared for me and favourited my team more than the rest, the only conclusion was we were having an affair."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. She wanted nothing more than for that to be true, but in reality it was just a fantasy, the dream of her heart. IT was just that annoying fraction out of reach. "You didn't tell her we were partners?"

"She thought it was a cover story."

"Seriously? Honestly though Jethro, I'm sorry, I know what you say about apologies but- do you want me to phone her and tell her the truth?"

"Don't."

"I don't mind Jethro."

"Don't Jenny. I- I want us to go back to how we used to be."

"So do i." She replied with a smile so bright it lit up the whole room. A smile she hadn't worn in a long time.

Soon the pair were laughing and joking just as they had before Paris. Soon they were closer than before, Jenny had her legs on top of his legs, her hair was out of its pony tail and loose. She had that old glint in her eyes, and in that moment he fell head over heels in love with her once more. His heart melted and he realised just how much he had missed her. Slowly he placed a stray red curl behind her ear. She leant into his touch and caught his eye. In many ways the scene resembled one of a soppy movie. Yet this wasn't a movie, their story was no fairy tale, they had dark pasts better forgotten and futures where there were many more battles ahead. There was still the chance of lip gloss girl ahead and big brash boy who would try to tare their worlds apart. There was still the possibility that everything would come caving in around them , and even though they knew all this too well, had experienced the heart ache once already, the chance was one too rare to let go. So she leant into his touch, a smile gracing her lips that soon his were touching. Before they knew it they were doing what they had always done best. The kiss was long, slow and meaningful. One which made them both realise how much they wanted this.

That night, one which could just have gone on like any other, where head ruled heart, showed them both how much they wanted to be one again. That night was the night everything was put back on its right course. That night, two of the most head strong people you could every meet let their hearts rule, and for the first time in a long time, things went right. Jenny Sheppard righted a centuries old wrong, and let her head be given back to the man she loved, the man it had always truly belonged to .


End file.
